Removal of heat has become one of the most important and challenging issues facing computer system designers today. As the rate of power dissipation from electronic components such as high performance server processors and other such integrated circuits continues to increase, standard conduction and forced-air convection fan air cooling techniques no longer provide adequate cooling for such sophisticated electronic components. The reliability of the electronic system will suffer if high temperatures at hot spot locations are permitted to persist.
Conventional thermal control schemes such as air-cooling with fans, thermoelectric cooling, heat pipes, and passive vapor chambers have either reached their practical application limit or are soon to become impractical for high power electronic components such as computer server processors. When standard cooling methods are no longer adequate, computer manufacturers are forced to reduce the speed of their processors to match the capacity of existing cooling apparatus, accept lower component reliability due to inadequate cooling using existing cooling apparatus, or delay release of products until a reliable cooling apparatus for removal of heat from high heat dissipating processors are made available. Additionally, thermal management of high heat flux CPUs and other integrated circuit may require the use of bulky heat fan and heat sink assembly units, which have limited the ability of computer server manufacturers to adequately increase the capacity of their systems due to space limitations.
The computer industry is seriously considering utilizing active liquid cooling as an alternative to conventional passive air cooling for use in conjunction with high performance and high power processors. A number of attempts to incorporate liquid for cooling of high powered processors in the form of submerged liquid, liquid spray cooling, refrigeration cooling, and the like have been tried in the past, but none of the existing active liquid cooling solutions has been successfully utilized outside of their specific design conditions.
What is desired, therefore, is a practical and efficient packaging technique for cooling CPUs and other high heat-producing integrated circuits that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art cooling techniques as set forth above.